percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis: Chapter 21
Chapter 21 – Central Park West “So, where exactly are you heading?” Argus asked me as half of his eyes were on me and the other half was looking straight at the road. “Chiron told to drop you guys off near Manhattan and the rest is up to you three.” Cuinn nodded and popped his head between Argus’ chair and mine; map in hand, “We’ll stop at Central Park West. Then, we’ll be going to Henry Hudson Parkway.” I nodded, “How long can it take for us to go there?” “I’m not sure, this is my first out of the Camp.” He looked down at the map, his brows furrowed, forehead creased and his lips were turned down at the corners, “It’ll be a long walk, it’s about 321.87 meters or 0.2 miles from Manhattan.” I nodded, “I think we can make it for half the day with or without monsters attacking us.” “And if they do, which I am fairly sure will happen; we’re going to be ready.” Nico said, clutching his sword, out of instinct, I held my moon necklace and felt the hair pin in my jeans and the only thought that entered my mind was the image I saw in my dreams – golden blood and bruises, shackles and a beautiful auburn haired woman. All I could think about was WHY? Why Artemis? I know the story about how Artemis was the key person on how the Aloadae were defeated and how Olympus was saved – Artemis had used wit against them. Can I do the same? “We’re here.” Argus said gruffly, he pressed on a red button and all our doors open, I stared at Argus, weird expression pasted on my face, Argus laughed and patted my head, “Good luck little silver eyes.” “Silver Eyes?” Nico and Cuinn muttered with a sly hint of humor. “Err, Thanks Argus.” I muttered before kicking myself out of the Van. “There sure is a lot of buildings here.” I muttered. “The street seems deserted.” Nico said. “There’s no one here…Odd.” I whispered. “Whoa. Look at those architectures. I wonder how much mechanisms they have put in there. And is that building almost 50 years? Look at those bricks, they show obvious age. How enthralling!” Cuinn said as he looked at one building to another. Nico clutched his shoulder, “We’re not here for sight-seeing, Cuinn.” Cuinn nodded and put on a serious face, “That’s right; we must hurry and go-” He was cut off by a green spear struck to his shoulder blade. Cuinn fell as he clutched his bleeding shoulder, Nico and I quickly ran to him. I got an ambrosia and some nectar and gave it to Cuinn, “What happened?” I asked. “''That ''happened!” Nico spat at two monstrous creatures, they had a face and body of beautiful women but legs of slithery snakes, skin as green as grass with scales, eyes like snakes and fork tongues. “Dracanaes!” Cuinn said through gritted teeth as he tried to stand. “No, you sit down!” I grabbed his good shoulder and made him sit. Cuinn whimpered in agony, the spear had mild poison in its tip; I could see Cuinn’s skin begin to dry up. “Oh no. Nico! Look, the poison…” Nico took a step back and stole a quick glance at Cuinn’s drying shoulder, “This is no good. That type of poison is dangerous; I can get an antidote from Persephone.” “What? You want to go to the Underworld?” I screeched, “That’ll take days!” Nico shook is head defiantly, “I can shadow travel and be back with minutes.” Suddenly the dracanaes snapped at us and Nico quickly slashed at them, they were fast enough to dodge. “What are you planning?” I questioned him. He didn’t answer; instead he kept on slashing on the dracanaes. I had Cuinn rest on the building, took my hairpin and took a swing before I joined Nico. Our backs touched and we faced the dracanaes. I took a quick slash at a dracanae, before it could snap at me, and it turned into ashes. “I need to go now, you handle them!” Nico shouted as he dived into the building’s shadow as if it were water. “Them?” I tried to ask, “What do you mean them?” Cuinn huffed and pointed behind me, “More…” I turned and saw two more dracanae join the remaining limping snake woman. They slashed at me and I was glad that I dodged each of their attacks. I swung my sword and it turned back into a hair pin, I quickly shoved it in my jeans, flipped my moon necklace, and sure enough I disappeared. I summoned my bow and arrow though I can’t see them; I felt them, as if I weren’t invisible as them. The dracanaes snapped at Cuinn but luckily, I was fast enough to shoot them one by one. But as I did, more kept coming. I cursed and kept on shooting. I was getting dizzy and tired; I was catching my breath as three more dracanaes appeared. I realized that I survived so far because I was invisible, and using my bow and arrow was getting too tiring for me. I gave them up and used by hunting instead, close battle required accuracy, and I was starting to lose that. I charged at them and kept on swinging, soon two dracanaes turned into ashes. I saw Cuinn struggling and clutching his shoulder, yelling curses and taking deep breathes. Before realizing my necklace accidentally flipped and I visible again, Cuinn yelled, “Luna! Behind!” I turned and I saw the tip of a spear glowing deep green. I jumped back and saw that this dracanae was bigger than the rest and much stronger – she must be the leader. She hissed at me. “Child of Artemisss.” She sang, “Ssso beautiful… It will be a pleassssure sssscratcch your faccee.” “Not if I can help it!” someone yelled and before I can see, or before the dracanae can turn, she was sliced in two by a long black sword and turned into ashes. “Nico…” I breathed. “You okay?” he asked as he was about to run towards me, but I signaled him to go to Cuinn. He did so and gave Cuinn a golden colored liquid that must be the antidote. My head was spinning and was starting to get nauseated, but I saw a pair of beautiful eyes, the color of wisteria, before I fell into unconsciousness. wιɛяdgιяℓ♥badɛ 07:50, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis